minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Red and Wild Creeper
' Author: RedFurnace' This problem happens after the Life of a Warrior: Spooktober story. There is a new bad Guy Prolouge One sunny, frigid, November morning, Red bathe in Sunshine and Casey, Jupiter, Ixora and Candy went far away to Africa and Australia. He was alone cold then went into his castle, thinking about what to do. He drank Orange Juice, sucked a succulent, large Orange and listened to music on his Jukebox. He decided to call Wild Creeper to come back to Earth and spend some time with him. He went on his phone and called him. "Hello", answered Wild Creeper. "William, can you come down to Earth and have fun with me, because my friends are gone to Africa and Australia till six days before Christmas and Herobrine, is a good guy now but is somewhere and I don't know where he is. So can you come on over?" asked Red. "No problem Mr. Farewell, My friends are away too and will come back the same day as your friends and I am bored too. I will come in an Hour", replied Wild Creeper. Chapter One - Off to sail So Red waited an hour for him to come. He watched TV and ate Apples. Thirty minutes later, he baked a Cake then ate half of it to give the other half to Wild Creper. Thirty more minutes later, Wild Creeper landed near Red's Castle. Red went downstairs for some fresh air since he was feeling arid and he didn't know Wild Creeper arrived. When he turned around, he saw an albino Creeper with a tail and a green, bushy hair. Wild Creeper turned around and spotted Red. "Red! how are you doing pal, I am so happy to meet you. I heard that it's you who slayed Alucard Dracula and made him to never come back again." "That's right", replied Red, "I used my Ruby Mallet. By the way, i'm bored so I want you to go on an adventure with me." "No problem Red", replied Wild Creeper, but I will want to go sailing and discovering things on Islands, and also find treasure." So Red agreed with Wild Creeper and built a big, wooden ship. It took them three hours to build the Ship. Meanwhile at an unknown Laboratory, a Mad Scientist named, Ebenezer Rosenberg, further known as, Dr. Roly Poly, was making plans to destroy Red and his Friends. "Muhahahahahahahah!!! I will now destroy Red using DeЯ and take over the castle and be rich forever!" DeЯ replied, "When I was spying on Red, he was with a Wild Creeper building a Wooden Ship. I will get to them, make the Wild Creeper extinct and eliminate Red Furnace!" So Dr. Roly Poly and DeЯ laughed evily and drank potions. DeЯ drank permanent Potion of Strength, Night Vision and Water Breathing. Chapter Two - Cruising for a Bruising Red and Wild Creeper were sailing with Sun in their face as Solar Powered Beings and breeze in their heads and buttoms like an electric Fan. Wild Creeper was singing, "La la la la la la, la la la la la". They were so happy until they felt a sudden hit from the ship and sailed crazily. Half an hour later, Red saw an Island with a Beach biome, Coconut Trees and a Grassy and Rocky Mountain. He tried to park the ship but they crashed. Red and Wild Creeper were launched into the sand. "Ouch, That must of been a Shark or a Whale or a Megalodon, thought Megalodons are extincted", said Red. Or is it a Robot?!! Wild Creeper was even confused and pantered on the sand. Red saw a friend he've known from since he was a ten till seventeen year old. He shouted, "Chocolate"! The person looked around and was surprised and impressed. "Red Farewell! What brings you here bro, long time no see", the stranger said. Red replied, "Chocolate, i'm so glad to see you". They then shook each other's hands then Red introduced Chocolate to Wild Creeper as Chocolate introduce Red and Wild Creeper to Ursula, a weird creature from Calfloward. Meanwhile, two Humoseals twin were swimming and discussing about what they've saw. One was Red, one was Turquoise, They were both swimming like a Porpoise, they were not lazy as a Tortoise, but what is their main Purpose? The Red one was a male called, Seaboy and the Turquoise one was a female called Seagirl. Seaboy cooed saying, "hey Seagirl, I saw the boat sailing and I want to go to land. I am afraid of Megalodons. They are so stupendous and have razor sharped teeth!" Seagirl cooed and replied, "silly Seaboy, Megalodons doesn't exists, besides, Sharks aren't in this Ocean. Want us to follow where the boat was going?" They all flashbacked on the boat to remember where it went. While they were swimming with their tall bodies drenched, they were thinking about how the person who was sailing looked and what hearts they have. Back with Red and Chocolate, they were climbing Coconut trees to pick coconut. While they were picking, Wild Creeper was watching them and Ursula. He said nervously, "Hhhi Ursula, my name is...", "William? I'm a Calflowish phase that is intellegent, know how others feel and what others are doing without someone telling me or without seeing" said Ursula. "WOW, I feel like I'm in love with another female creature". thought Wild Creeper. Ursula felt the same way about him but refuses talk about it and helped Chocolate and Red picking Coconuts. Wild Creeper helped too and was stearing at her with his gleaming, black eyes. Chapter Three - To Seal or not to Seal Seaboy and Seagirl came out on shore and found the ship on fire and broken. They met two men, an alien with colourful braids and a Wild Creeper picking coconuts and cutting down coconut trees. Seaboy cooed and said, "Hello strangers" as loud as he can. Wild Creeper turned around and fell out of the tree. He said, "Who the minecrack are you"? Seagirl replied with cooing, "I am Seagirl and this is my brother Seaboy, We are the rarest Humoseals of Minecraftia." Wild Creeper greeted them and introduced them to his friends. His friends also greeted them. "Wanna help gaining Coconut Woods to help build My ship? " asked Red, "We can even use it to store our treasure and you can have some of our share". "Sure", cooed Seaboy. Seaboy and Seagirl helped gatherng woods and coconuts. Meanwhile, Dr. Roly Poly was monitoring DeЯ in his Secret Cavern Base. DeЯ was spying on Red behind a Coconut Tree and was talking about his plot to steal Red and his friends' treasures. "Muhahahahaha! When Red digs up a Treasure Chest, He will meet it empty because my Hoppers will lead the treasures to Dr. RP's secret lair and I will eat them up and make Red a fool! Then I will use those to power up and eliminate Red and his dumb friends, including the Unknown one." Red was finish gathering coconuts and coconut woods. Ursula and Wild Creeper went to search for treasure chests, Chocolate searched for more woods to build Huts for the night. Red was sitting on the Coconuts and Coconut Woods in the scorching sun and bathed it sweat. Chocolate hiked the mountain for quater and hour and found a stand of trees and someone cutting it. He ran down briefly with his Iron Axe but felled and the Axe swung in the air like a Paper Plane and hit the tree. The person who was cutting the tree was a girl and she filled with fumes. She angrily walked to Chocolate and was muttering angrily. When she see him, she stopped and became calmed again and said, "Chesney? Is that you"? Chocolate looked up and saw the girl. He then replied, "Kay, what are you doing here, and also, I'm glad you're safe. "You called that safe?!" exclaimed Kay, "You could of killed me, your only twin." She helped Chocolate up and helped cutting the woods of the tall Oaks, Birches and Dark Oaks. He explained to her about building huts. Ursula and Wild Creeper found the treasure chest empty. "Something used hoppers and stole the items. "How come you do not know, You don't say", said Wild Creeper. I can detect many living things, but none living things like robots clogs my brain, even Iron and Diamond Golems and Robotnics mobs are aliens and anonymous to me." Seaboy and Seagirl found a different Treasure Chest and showed Ursula and Wild Creeper. "Did someone stole your new items William and Ursula?" cooed Seagirl. "Yes, and it was a robot some how", replied Ursula "I can't tell what certain robots, are doing or where they are". "What did you guys get?" asked Wild Creeper. Seaboy cooed and said, "We found Bones, Gold, Silver, Diamonds and a Negroka Boomerang." Chapter Four - The Red Overpowered Battle Meanwhile in an unknown place, Herobrine extraordinarily revived on a mountain and slipped of the rain in the Thunderstorm. Lightning Strikes and Hard Thunder cracked. He hanged on with his Diamond Sword in his right hand but eventually slipped again of the Lightning striking above the cliff, dropping shards of rocks. He fell in the Water hard and landed on a Pig riding a Boat alone. The Pig died and Herobrine took control of the boat. He accelerated as he ate the Pork remained from the pig. He was so curious of Red's voyage that he worried since he saw them sailing in that same River. He said to himself, "I swore I saw Red and his Wild Creeper in a Pirate Ship this morning and I hope no one is there harming him or his friends. I just hope they made friends." It became dusk when Herobrine decided to search for Red and his friends and Red and friends finished building their huts. Everyone suddenly felt drowsy and went into their huts. Red went with Wild Creeper, Ursula with the Humoseals and Chocolate with Kay. By the time Herobrine arrived, he dozed off and slept on the cold, dry sand. While everyone was asleep, DeЯ was the only one awaked. Dr. Roly Poly was sleeping and DeЯ was brewing potions and searching for Creepers to absorb their energy. DeЯ created a Permanent Potion of Fire Resistance and Strength to spash on Dr. RP and make him strong. After, he snucked out of the lair searching in Caves, Mineshafts and Overworlds. I hope Wild Creeper dug a hole and slept buried alived! DeЯ checked into all Huts. Ursula kicked him while she was sleeping. He landed near water and became angry. He checked Red's Hut and saw Wild Creeper sleeping. He took him up and absorbed his energy. After, he ran as fast as he could and saw two Creepers sitting on a Cliff watching the glaring Moon. He snucked behind their green backs and touched their heads sucking up their energy then kicking them off the Cliff, killing them. "Hahahahaha! Too easy!" He went back into his master's lair and into his capsule. The next following morning, Wild Creeper woke up weak and everyone woke up feeling awkward. Everyone walked out together, except Wild Creeper, talking about their dream and what they've saw and what they've felt. They discussed about it for eight minutes. Wild Creeper crawled like a python, out of the hut and coughed. "Will, what's the matter?" asked Red. "I fell, weak and awkward and I had the weirdest dream". "Don't worry Wild, Keep in the Hut, here, take these Wooden Doors to keep yourself secured", demanded Red as he gave Wild Creeper the Doors. "Let's explore what is going on"! exclaimed Red. "Behind you"!! Ursula shouted. DeЯ punched Red in the back hard. Chocolate jumped on DeЯ's back punching, kicking and hitting him with an Axe. "You shouldn't have done tha" said DeЯ angrily while smiling. He grabbed Chocolate's feet and swing him around then let him go, making him landing in the Sea hard. Kay ran to DeЯ with her Pick trying to swing it in DeЯ's face. He dodged her attack then took her up by the head and absorbed her energy. "No wonder Wild Creeper felt weak this morning", said Red, "You will never kill my friends, or my name isn't Reginald Sydney Farewell"! Kay went to take Chocolate out of the Sea and tried to wake him up. "Chesney, please, wake up!" cried Kay, "No one messes with the Fifty-Twos"! "That's you're surnames? Fifty-Two?" wondered Ursula. Ursula then sang her magnificent song to traumatize him. Wild Creeper's heart filled with glee and got shot by a Cupid's Arrow. "Weak!!" said DeЯ. Red scraped off the head of DeЯ off and slammed his body on the ground. "Hehehehe, too easy", said Red. DeЯ transformed into his second form, a spider. "Mwahahahahahahaha!! Thought this is over yet Red Foolish?!" said DeЯ. "No one calls me Foolish! None of the Farewells, Twilights nor Leethersons were! Now is time for your termination! said Red, "And FYI, I hate spiders!" They began fighting. Chapter Five - Death of a Death Giver Red and DeЯ fought. DeЯ then pushed Red aside and trapped Wild Creeper, The Fifty-twos and Ursula. His Butt was a Net Gun that trapped them and can never let them go like an extremely sticky Cobweb. Red became an angry Bull, running after DeЯ trying to beat him up and kill him. But DeЯ ran faster than any Spider and shot Electricity, Fire and Ice on Red. Red could of been injured, luckily he dodged the attacks DeЯ used on Red. Red then climbed up on one of the lonely Coconut Tree trying to keep himself safe from that monstrous Robot. "Red you Fool! It's no use hiding in that tall palm tree because it is now going to be over five hundred Charcoals"! Red frowned and think about what to do. The others were devastated and stuck in the slippery, sharp Net. They tried all how to get out of the Net including gnawing and using their hands but they got cuts and bruises. Red finally know what to do while DeЯ lit the Tree on fire while Red slid down to make DeЯ null. He jumped off and took out his long, Reyo Sword and dived to slam the sword right in the Head to see if he will abort killing Red. DeЯ Jumped and spat spiderlings to bite Red. Red flung the Sword with all his strenght and, WATTAM! the Sword tore the spider head of DeЯ and the Spiderlings got burnt in fire. Red landed on his feet without been hurt on the Sand. He then took the Sword out and used it to cut his friends free out of the Net. Everyone cheered for Red, while DeЯ revived into his tertiary and final form, the Wither Form. The Middle head whispered, "Hey Red! Guess who's back". Red turned around and saw the form of DeЯ. "DeЯ? Is that you? What do you want from me I mean seriously you Robotic Monster!" exclaimed Red. "There are three things I want from you". The Left head said, "Hey fooling! tell your mom I want to see her now and do you know I am your real father? Red, you went home half naked at school in Leethers and many were laughing at you"! Red became ashame then burst into tears. "Lalalala Wild Creeper, embarass himself by peeing on a school teacher". Wild Creeper began crying. The right head said, "You are so annoying". The left head made the right head cry. "Prepare to die and suffer the consiquences, Dead Furnace" said DeЯ's middle head. The Middle Head shot BTNT, GTNT and Wither Skulls at Red, Wild Creeper, Chocolate and Ursula. They dodged it and one of them killed the Humoseals. "Nooooooo!" cried Wild Creeper as he just dung under the sand to protect himself and the Humoseals' body. "Red Furnace! It's no use for crying over spilled milk" said the Middle Head. Red bristled with rage and ran up to a mountain to sharpen his Sword. While running, Red fell and threw away his sword accidentally. "Hhahahaha!", laughed the Middle head of DeЯ, "No where to hide now huh"? The right head cried, "I am disappointed in you Red, now, time to wither away"! It blasted Explosive Skulls of Withering and Made Red's shirt stripping off and his Pants starting to strip. Herobrine came out of Nowhere and gave him Potion of Regeneration. He then took out his Diamond Sword and chipped off the Left and Right's Skull heads and broke the memories of the head. Left Skull burst a Wither Skull, making Herobrine been Poisoned non stop. Herobrine sipped his Regeneration Potions but wasn't cured because the Poison cannot come off. Red took out his sword and slammed it in the Left Skull's head. Herobrine was feeling better that he regurgitated a lot. The other Skull Heads were alarmed and angry at Red. Red jabbed the Sword through the ribs of DeЯ's Wither. He then stashed a bTNT on the Sword and kicked it away. The Wither died and DeЯ was finally terminated. Everyone was surprised and filled with excitement that Red did all that hard work. Dr. Roly Poly became very angry that he drank all of his potions that he became stronger and monstrous. Chapter Six - Roly Theft Auto Dr. Roly Poly crushed his monitor after he saw what Red done. He started shouting and used profane words too. He started Breaking Swords, killing his Henchmen, The Gemini Brines, and drinking all of his potions he brewed. He then became from Brown to Zombie Yellow, stronger, smarter, bigger and his clothes tored a little. He was a Frankenstein immune to sun and as strong as an Ender Dragon. Meanwhile in their Huts Wild Creeper healed the Humoseals, Red lyed down with his IRedstone Phone he forgot he brought, Kay was having a little conversation with Ursula and Chocolate was mining for Diamonds. Red said to his friends, "Guys, We should upgrade out Huts by fusing them and making it bigger, and also find more trees to make the ship back home". "Good Idea Red", said Wild Creeper, "We can head back home and have a party!" Quarter an Hour later, Chocolate returned home with Gold, Silver and a Diamond. Roly Poly came out of the Hidden Mountain Base shouting with large VenomBlades in both hands. Chocolate tossed a Rock and Roly Poly broke it into fragments with his forehead without feeling. "Oh my Gosh! He is so dangit strong"! Roly Poly came faster and faster to murder Red and his friends. Red came out with a Shield and friends with a Cannon ready to eliminate Roly Poly. Roly Poly stabbed Red's Shield making him going fast and falling in the deep part of the ocean. His friends tried to battle him but eventually, cuts Ursula, Chocolate and sliced the Humoseals in half. Red sunk into the deep and saw the sea creatures. He was lonely and felt a sudden alarmed about the stories about the Krakenman. Then Mermaids came along touching him, hugging him and even massaging him. Red felt more comfortable and kissed them. Then a Great White Shark came. Red swam out briefly while the Mermaids followed him as that Huge and fierce fish chased them with his razor jar. Meanwhile, Wild Creeper healed his friends and buried the Humoseals. Red came up with the Mermaids and they lost their tail and developed legs. "Wuba Wuba Red, I see you with your chicks, but now isn't time for romance, now is time for the Titanic to Sink", said Dr. Roly Poly. Chapter Seven - A Mad Man for Life! Dr. Roly Poly summoned Withers. "Ha, too easy, didn't you know I can take down Fifty Withers in one Minute?" said interrogated Red. The Withers came after Red and he rushed after them, outsmarted them and made them killed each other. Red accomplished his goal in three minutes. "So Red, you think this is funny huh, there's no such thing as monkey business when coming with battling me! This is the time of your doom RedFurnace". Dr. Roly Poly pulled out his Icendora Swords ready to take out Red and friends. He used hurtful words and profanity words after everyone while harming them. Meanwhile under their Huts, Herobrine was eavesdropping to it although he was ten blocks deep. "Wow, that dude really needs help and friends". He re-dressed in his red shirt. So, Herobrine mined out with his Wooden Pick while Dr. Roly Poly tries to annihilate the crew. "Haha Red Furnace and Chocolate Fifty-Two, It's time for your doom, Hail course the Spooky Forest, Hail the Brillaria Skellies and the Rest"! So Dr. RP summoned Dazzling Skeletons, Pigmen, Creepers and Glistendermen. They all jumped on Wild Creeper, Ursula, Kay and ignored Red and Chocolate. Red jumped on Dr. RP and pulled his Icendora away by kicking Roly Poly in the tummy and made the Sword flung and Stabbed Ursula on the tail. It felt numb to her Tail as she took it out and experience a severe Brainfreeze then threw it away. It landed on Roly Poly's shoe and froze him. The Mermaids took him up for Red and Tossed him into the Ocean as he floated in cryogen. The same Great White rushed and bit the Ice into fragments and freed Roly Poly. "Hahahahaha, you fools don't understand a crap about me don't you? I am Roly Poly and I will now have victory and vengence!" He felt thankful for the Great White shark which freed him but still kill it with his Lightning Rod. The Mermaids ran as fast back into the water but Dr. Roly Poly electricuted them as well. They sunk and made Red sad. But Red thought "The Mermaids are now dead and now I'm single..... Wait, I still have my Sweet Hybiscus, Casey, I forgot, probably because she went away with Ixora and Jupe." He stored up with anger and took out his sword. Dr. Roly Poly picked up the sword without touching and threw it away. "Hold on guys, I'm gonna go fishing back at the Jungle I see and search for Herobrine", said Chocolate. As he went away, Herobrine dugged up and made Roly Poly fell in. He buried him alive and helped Red and his friends building the Ship and House. Chapter Eight - Fight like a Brine It became 10 minutes and Chocolate Caught Fishes and was ready to resume to the Huts. He packed his fishes and his rod then returned there but when he reaches the Hill, he saw the Ship almost finished, Huts demolished and the humoseals becoming angels. "Wow, they're moving very fast as light and time" he thought. He slid down the Lush, Green Hill and fell down into the river and soaked deeply. Meanwhile, Herobrine was using teamwork to help his delightful friend which made them almost done and left Chocolate impressed. Wild Creeper used his boat he crafted and said goodbye to everyone then set sail back to his new home planet. As he was cruising back to Red's Castle, where he landed his Space Shuttle. The Humoseals also followed him and waved their arms to Wild Creeper and kissed him before they went away from the world forever. "I'm gonna miss you guys" said Wild Creeper with a smile and tears of joy. Back at the deserted island which seems undeserted, The Ship was finished and Red and his friends were ready to set sail. Herobrine said, "Guys, I will like to go back to land to Red's Castle, but I still have to fight Roly Poly". "Why?" asked Kay. "Because He may come out back and try to kill us all and I know Where he is". So he went underground to battle Roly Poly and shun him from going after his friends. Two Minutes later, he arrived into a strange Underground Structure, but was it a Stronghole? Was it an underground house or was it some kind of Trap? Herobrine spotted Roly Poly with Weapons on the floor and striked at him. Roly Poly flipped him over and tried to stab him but Herobrine kicked and dodged. They fought each other and Herobrine accidentally sneezed and made him reverse and Herobrine pushed him into the End Portal. The Weapons fell in with him and Herobrine dropped primed TNTs to kill him but killed some of the Endermen. Meanwhile, Red and his friends set sail and lost their way because they didn't crafted nor found a Compass. He sailed into a green foggy part of the Sea and became terrified. He heard strange 'ARG!' noises and dead Birds scattering across, ascending and descending. "YO-HO-HOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed an unidentified shadow and a Green, Ghostship floated spirally around Red's ship and terrified some of the beings. Chapter Nine - Shimmer Me Ghostly Timbers "Guys, we are having dead company on this demonic part of the Sea", said Ursula, "We're not in the Bermuda Triangle, we are a mile away from Red's Ship and these Ghost Pirates are gonna hunt us till we die, we must stop them"! "Aaaaarg!! It is I! the great and evil Captain Omega! TBC Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Red and Wild Creeper story